This invention relates to a portable winch driven by a chain saw motor.
In cleaning up the debris after a logging operation, and for many other purposes, there is a need for a portable winch which may be hand carried to the work site. To be practical for such purposes the winch must be compact and light in weight, of ample power, safe and reliable in operation and economical to manufacture.
The objects of the present invention are to provide an improved portable winch driven by a chain saw motor, to provide an improved chain and sprocket winch transmission having improved chain tightening means and having a positive jaw type clutch and to provide a specially designed winch drum to facilitate the even spooling of a nylon line.